Puffskein
- "...a basket of funny custard-coloured furballs that were humming loudly..." , (An A-Z of Fantastic Beasts), Puffskein - “Puffskein M.O.M. Classification: XX The Puffskein is found worldwide. Spherical in shape and covered in soft, custard-coloured fur, it is a docile creature that has no objection to being cuddled or thrown about. Easy to care for, it emits a low humming noise when contented. From time to time a very long, thin, pink tongue will emerge from the depths of the Puffskein and snake through the house searching for food. The Puffskein is a scavenger that will eat anything from leftovers to spiders, but it has a particular preference for sticking its tongue up the nose of sleeping wizards and eating their bogies. This tendency has made the Puffskein much beloved by wizarding children for many generations and it remains a highly popular wizarding pet." Handwritten note from Harry Potter's copy that he got on 31 July 1991: '' "➜ I had one of them once What happened to it? Fred used it for Bludger practise" (Also described as yellow) , ''Chapter 5 (Laughing Potion), Puffskein Hair - "The Puffskein is a peaceful, yellow furry creature with a long tongue. Hair: Soft and custard-coloured, the hair of the Puffskein has magical properties and is useful as a magical ingredient. Tongue: Puffskeins enjoy using their long tongues to feed on bogies, to the delight of generations of wizard children. Body: Spherical in shape, Puffskeins can be hurled about without making a fuss, and are very easy to care for. ... the Laughing Potion requires hair from a Puffskein. Shave your Puffskein and scatter hair over the surface of your potion." |feathers= |related=*Pygmy Puff *Appaloosa Puffskein *Fanged Puffskein |native= |alias= |height= |length= |wingspan= |mortality=Mortal |distinction= |affiliation= |class=Beast XX |status= }} A Puffskein is covered in soft fur and spherical in shape. It is a popular pet found worldwide that does not object to being cuddled or thrown about. The Puffskein is a scavenger, eating anything from leftovers to spiders, but it particularly likes to use its long thin pink tongue to eat wizards' bogeys while they sleep. This makes them a popular wizarding pet. The Puffskein is easy to care for, and they emit a low humming sound when they are content. A group of Puffskeins or Pygmy Puffs is referred to as a poffle.[https://twitter.com/jk_rowling/status/671363814110208001 J.K. Rowling defines "poffle"] on Twitter (08:23 - 30 nov. 2015) - "“@jk_rowling herd, quiver, brood, flock.... What is a group of Puffskeins or Pygmy Puffs called?” “A poffle.”" Shaved (or trimmed with a clipper) Puffskein hair has magical properties, and is useful as a potion ingredient, such as in Zygmunt Budge's variation of the Laughing Potion which requires a few handfuls. History According to Albus Dumbledore, a copy of resides in almost every wizarding household in the country , (Back cover text by Albus Dumbledore) - "A copy of fantastic beasts & where to find them resides in almost every wizarding household in the country. Now Muggles too have the chance to discover where the Quintaped lives, what the Puffskein eats, and why it is best not to leave milk out for a Knarl." used by generations of wizards in search of the best way to cure their pet Puffskein of drinking out of the toilet. , (Foreword by Albus Dumbledore) - "No wizarding household is complete without a copy of Fantastic Beasts, well thumbed by the generations who have riffled its pages in search of the best way to … cure their pet Puffskein of drinking out of the toilet." Ron Weasley owned a Puffskein at one point. Its demise is attributed to Fred, who supposedly used it for Bludger practise. George Weasley reported that a nest of dead puffskeins was discovered by Molly Weasley at 12 Grimmauld Place under the sofa in the drawing room in August 1995. - "“Mum says get up, your breakfast is in the kitchen and then she needs you in the drawing room, there are loads more doxies than she thought and she’s found a nest of dead puffskeins under the sofa.”" For Zygmunt Budge, Puffskeins are pointless creature in the name but an invaluable creature for the potion maker and the fact that anyone would want such a tedious beast as a pet is quite beyond him. - https://youtu.be/X6W3FZULBtU?t=15m15s The Magical Menagerie sales Puffskeins. (see here) They were modified by Fred and George to create Pygmy Puffs. Behind the scenes *Inspiration for the puffskein may have come from the television series Star Trek's Tribbles, as they share many of the same characteristics, such as emitting a purring or humming sound when content, and that they are both balls of fur. *Fanged Puffskeins are mentioned as a possible answer to a question on the W.O.M.B.A.T., letting us know that puffskeins don't have fangs. *In they move by jumping, enjoy sitting on warmers, eat bushes and give Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in return after burping loudly.Videos from YouTube of the Puffskeins from the Video Games: https://youtu.be/RToFItICUqM, https://youtu.be/2Wslce9tZhE During one of the quest they can plug holes in the ground which lets Harry Potter reach other places. There are berries for Puffskeins in . *In , the Bronze trophy named ‘Fur-ther learning’ can be won after discovering everything about Puffskeins, to achieve this you will need to find all 3 notes on the Puffskein on Page 7 of the ‘Laughing Potion’ chapter (the areas you need to investigate with the the magnifying glass are the body, hair and the tongue). Gallery Puffskein.jpg|link=File:Puffskein.jpg|A Puffskein from Screenshot 1901.png|link=File:Screenshot_1901.png|A Puffskein from Screenshot 2088.png|link=File:Screenshot_2088.png|A Puffskein from Screenshot 2086.png|link=File:Screenshot_2086.png|A Puffskein from Pygme_Puff.jpg|link=File:Pygme_Puff.jpg|A Puffskein from Screen shot 2012-12-21 at 3.28.09 PM.png|link=file:Screen shot 2012-12-21 at 3.28.09 PM.png|A basket of Puffskeins at the Magical Menagerie, in the first version of Pottermore, the basket of Puffskeins shivered but did not react to the mouse. Appearances * * * * * * * * * *J. K. Rowling's Twitter account * * * See also *Weasleys' Puffskein *Weasleys' Puffskein patch *Hogwarts Puffskein Patch Notes and references es:Puffskein fr:Boursouf pl:Pufki ru:Карликовый пушистик no:Blærball Category:Beasts Category:XX Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Pets